Center of My World
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: JONAS: part of the nick/macy one shot series.


**_I'm glad everyone is enjoying my Nick/ Macy one shots!! I hope you all like this one as well!_**

**_i dont own JONAS or its characters._**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

"Macy, sweetheart you really need to relax." Susan Misa said as she stood in the middle of the twins' nursery attempting to stop her very pregnant daughter; eight months to be exact." Remember your doctor said you need to not do any physical work or you might go into labor…"

"Mom I am fine. I know you're worried but I really am ok." Macy replied as she set down a basket filled with baby clothes. She looked down at the basket thinking Stella made one too many outfits for her girls." Besides I am just getting the nursery ready, not running a marathon."

"I know Macy but your carrying twins and the slightest thing could send you into labor." Susan said as she picked up the basket and began putting the clothes away.

"Mom I-"

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about my little girl and her little girls…"

"Mom please don't say that you're making me cry!" Macy said as she wiped tear from her eyes. Soon Macy felt her mom's arms around her.

"It still hasn't fully hit me that my baby is having more than one baby." Susan said as she hugged her daughter, then stepped back and looked at Macy's stomach." Wow-"

"I know I'm as big as this house mom-"

"No I wasn't going to say that!" Susan answered quickly, making sure more tears don't fall from Macy's eyes." I was saying that pregnancy suites you…"

"Thanks but I think I'm going to hold off on having more kids for awhile…I mean my back is killing me." Macy replied, rubbing her back." Not mention my feet look like giant sausages."

"Go lay down Macy-"

"But mom-"

"No buts you go lay down and I'll finish putting the clothes away."

"Fine." Macy mumbled feeling like she was eleven years old again as her mother shoved her out the door." This is my house you know…"

"I don't care."

Macy rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked down the hall to her bedroom, wondering if she would have hearing like that once she gave birth. As Macy entered the bedroom she couldn't but sigh as she thought of Nick. Macy wished Nick would have been there for every single appointment instead of leaving for three months on tour. She missed having him here with her but he would be home in two weeks so she didn't have to wait that much longer. Once Macy lay down on the bed she caught sight of piece of paper on the nightstand. She reached over and grabbed the paper, realizing it was the list of baby names she'd made one night while she talked to Nick on the phone.

"He sure has a…unique taste in names." Macy said aloud as she scanned the name filled paper. She smiled at the names that had stars by them, Juliet and Jenavieve." Except these two, these are perfect."

"I'll bet Joe will think the J's are because of him…"Macy added as she thought of the middle Jonas member." I can see it now…girls your mommy and daddy each gave you a name that begins with a J because of me, your uncle Joe…"

"And then Stella would probably be there to slap him across the head-"Macy felt her phone vibrate and attempted to retrieve from her pocket…many times. By the time she pulled out her phone it had stopped and the screen said one missed call: Stella.

"Great now she probably thinks I went into to labor." Macy mumbled as she hit the call button." Hey Stella-"

"_Macy are you ok? Did you go-"_

"Stella I am fine, you really shouldn't worry so much you'll get wrinkles early…"

"_Ha. Really so funny Macy. I have the right to worry about my best friend since she's eight months pregnant with twins…"_

"I know your worried Stella but I really am ok."Macy said as she placed a hand on her stomach." You're almost as bad as Nick when you worry."

"_Hey I don't call the police because you missed my call while you were taking a nap-"_

"Ok point taken…"

"_Thank you! Ok I was calling because I'm on my way to drop off a few more outfits I made for the girls-"_

"Stella I love you and all, but think you might be going overboard with the clothes. I mean if you love making baby clothes so much you and Joe-"

"_I already I have one child to take care of Macy believe me…I just pulled in your drive way see you in minute!"_

"Bye Stella." Macy got up and opened her bedroom door only to find her mother standing on the other side." I'm going to let Stella in, it's not strenuous activity."

"I only worry because I care sweetheart." Susan said.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"It's open Stella!" Macy called out and directed her attention towards her mother." I know mom I'm sorry-"

"It's ok." Susan Misa replied as they walked down the stairs." I have to go check and see how the shop is holding up. I'll call you later."

"Sure, bye mom." Macy said as she watched her mom say hi to Stella and then leave. She noticed multiple outfits in her best friend's arms." Are you sure you have enough outfits?"

Stella stuck her tongue out her at Macy and then smiled." Yes I may have gone a little over board, but once you see these outfits you won't care!"

"Come on I want put them away so I don't forget." Macy said as she started walking up the stairs, and then stopped." Oh, that was a big kick."

"You ok?" Stella asked as they stopped half way up the stairs.

Macy shook her head yes as she continued up the stairs." I don't think you've seen the nursery since it's been finished." Macy walked a few feet and then stopped in front of a door."Go on in."

"This is so adorable!" Stella exclaimed as she looked at the pale pink and green walls covered with various fairytale quotes and the dark finish wooden furniture. Soon Stella's eye's drifted to the picture on the wall above the two cribs." That's perfect Macy."

"Thanks." Macy replied as she sat down on the rocking chair by the cribs, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Macy what's wrong? And don't say "nothing" because I've known you since first grade."

"I've been confined to my house for the past two months and I don't think I can take it much longer." Macy got up and began to the room." I'm going crazy Stella! I mean I can barely do anything now!"

"Macy take a deep breath, in with the good air out with the bad." Stella said as placed her hands Macy's shoulders. She suddenly had a flash back to when they were in high school, and fought to suppress her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking of us doing this all the time in high school." Stella said as she let out a small laugh.

"Stella this isn't funny-"

"No, I wasn't laughing at you now Macy!" Stella answered quickly." How about we go for a walk? You'll get out of the house and it's harmless!"

"Sure but don't you need to change?" Macy said as she pointed to Stella's heels, jeans, and top… not exactly proper walking clothes.

"We could stop by my house then go to the park nearby to walk." Stella replied.

"Ok just give me minute to change." Macy said happily and then left to change her clothes. She was happy to finally get out of the house for a change.

**_*_**

"Thanks again Stella." Macy said as they walked down the hill of the park." it's great to get out of the house for a while."

"No problem, maybe we could make this a regular thing once my nieces' are here!" Stella replied and then took a sip from her water bottle.

"It would be fun." Macy said as they approached a bench." Hey let's take a break for a minute."

"Sure." Stella watched Macy rush to the bench with a hand on her stomach." I know I ask you all the time, but are you ok Macy? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine, the girls just decided to up their amount of kicking." Macy said as Stella sat down beside her.

"I don't know Macy…lets go just to be on the safe side." Stella replied as she stood up to leave.

"Alright I was getting tired anyways." Macy said as she joined Stella and began heading towards the car.

As they walked back Macy had the sudden urge to use the bathroom but decided to wait till she got home, opting not use the ones' at the park. Once the parking lot came in sight Macy got the same urge as before but this time it couldn't wait and soon Macy Misa felt a warm liquid dampen her pants. But something else came with it as well…contractions.

"I was think we could stop for ice cream since that seems to be your pregnancy food…" Stella looked to her side to discover wasn't there. She turned around to see her best friend clutching her stomach." Oh my god Macy!"

"My- water-j-just broke!" Macy said as tears began streaming down her face." I'm supposed to have the twins when Nick was done with the tour, not when he's on the other side of the country in Washington D.C!"

"Macy breath. I'm going to call nick on our way to the hospital." Stella said as she rushed her friend to the car." Everything will be ok Macy I promise…"

**_*_**

"HOME RUN BABY!" Joe shouted as he round the bases inside the stadium." OH YEAH BEAT THAT YOU TWO!"

"Joe we're not even playing an actual game." Kevin called out as he was tuning his guitar.

"I thought Nick was the one who is a fun sucker." Joe said as he ran towards Kevin.

"I'm not a fun sucker I just act my age more than you do." Nick replied as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"Oh burn!"

"Shut up Kevin."

"I swear sometimes I am the-"Nick pulled out his cell phone to Stella's number on the caller I.D." Hey Stella. You know you called me and not Joe-"

"_Yeah I know Nick and there is a reason for it-Macy's in labor!"_

"If this is your idea of a joke Stella then it's not funny at all!" Nick said, catching his brothers' attention." She's not supposed have the twins until-"

"_Nick why would I joke about Macy going into labor?! Talk to her if you don't believe me!"_

"Mace, baby are you ok?"

"_I- Nick please get home now! I don't want to do this alone!"_

"Ok –"

"_Now do you believe me?"_

"Yes I do Stella; stay with her until I get there." Nick said and then hung up. It killed him to hear Macy so upset.

"Nick is everything ok?" Kevin asked as he sat down by his brother.

"I'm going home- Macy's in labor and I'm not letting her go through it alone." Nick said as he pulled out his phone and dialed." Hi I need to be on the next flight back to LA…"

**_*_**

"Where is he?" Macy asked as she lay in her bed in the maternity ward of the hospital." It's been seven hours where is he?"

"Sweetie he'll be here. I know my own son wouldn't miss the birth of his daughters." Sandy Lucas answered as she sat in chair beside Macy.

"He's probably on a plane right now." Susan Misa added she sat on edge of the bed." Try not to worry too much, remember what the doctor said about stress."

"I'm trying not worry but its hard not to-" Macy grabbed her stomach as another contraction hit." How did you both do it?"

Susan and Sandy looked at each other then at Macy." Epidurals."

Macy couldn't help but laugh at her mother and future mother in-law." That mean I'm going to need a-"

"Macy I just talked to Nick and he said he's delayed in Denver…" Stella announced as she walked back in and sat on the edge of Macy's bed." But he said he found a flight to Burbank so he should be here soon."

"He should be here now." Macy said quietly."Come home Nick…"

"Oh Macy."

"I'll be fine as long-"

"How's the mommy to be doing?" Dr. Harris asked as she walked in.

"Tired." Macy replied as she ate a few ice chips." I thought I was supposed to have a full nine months, not eight."

"Yes you should have but with most twin pregnancies women usually give birth a few weeks or more before their due date." Dr. Harris said as she rolled her chair to the end of Macy's bed." But you've had an excellent pregnancy for twins, so everything should go smoothly for you."

"Thanks that will hopefully help me worry less."

"No problem." Dr. Harris replied as she examined Macy." Ok you're about five centimeters dilated; I will be back in few hours to check if you've fully dilated and if you haven't then we'll have to do a c-section."

"Ok, if you have to do a c-section how long do you think you can put it off?" Macy asked as she thought of Nick.

"Thirty minutes at the most." Dr. Harris smiled at Macy knowing she was worried." I'm sure he'll be here."

"Thank you." Macy said as she watched Dr. Harris leave. As she reached for her ice chips another contraction ripped through her." I should have asked for another epidural."

**_*_**

Three hours, many ice chips, and countless contractions later Macy Misa still hadn't given birth and there still was no sign of Nick. Macy had switched from worry to panic quickly.

"Macy try to relax." Sandy said as held her hand." He will be here."

"Has he called anyone yet?" Macy questioned as she looked to everyone in the room.

"Tom tried but Nick didn't answer." Sandy added.

"I've tried four times but he didn't answer." Stella said." He's probably in traffic Macy-"

"Then he would have called! I bet he won't be here!" Macy said as she held back her tears. "He said he would be and he isn't."

"Macy, sweetheart, he will be here-"

"You all keep saying that but he still isn't here!" Macy shouted, not caring if she cried. She was tired of waiting for him." Get Dr. Harris I'm tired of…"

"I'm here, I'm here Mace. I'm so sorry…" Nick said as he ran in the room straight to Macy.

Macy just started crying even more once she saw Nick. He was here with her and that was all that mattered." I- I…"

"I'm sorry; I should have never left you." Nick whispered as he held Macy in his arms.

"You're here that's all that matters…"

"This must be the one we've been waiting for." Dr. Harris observed as she entered the room once more and greeted Nick." Are you ready Macy?"

"Yes I am." Macy said as she looked from Nick to Dr. Harris.

"Ok then…it looks like you'll be having a c-section." Dr. Harris said as she quickly checked Macy. "I'll send a nurse to prep you."

"Ok." Macy moved so that she was facing Nick." Will you be there?"

"I will always be there Macy, always."

**_*_**

Twelve hours and a c-section later Macy Misa had given birth to two beautiful and healthy baby girls. She was officially a mother and Nick was a father.

"You both have your mom's eyes…" nick whispered as he held Juliet and Jenavieve in his arms. He couldn't believe he'd almost missed their birth, but luckily he didn't. Nick was grateful he was able to be there for all of his girls.

"But you both have my curly hair." Nick observed as he gently stroked their heads. He looked over at Macy to find her sleeping peacefully.

Right then Nick made silent promise. He promised to not miss a single moment in the girls' lives no matter what; he didn't want to have a close call like he did today. Nick promised to take at least a year off so he could spend all his time with them and Macy. He promised to make sure his girls were always the center of his world.

* * *

**_R&R_**

**_megan_**


End file.
